Cold and flu viruses are a concern to the community and preventing the spread of the viruses is a desirable public health aim. The disposal of used tissues is a hygiene issue. At present, the only solution is to immediately bin the tissue. However, this is not always possible. Tissue users thus often store the used tissue in their pockets or handbags which is undesirable. Alternately, some users leave used tissue as litter.
The present invention seeks to overcome or substantially ameliorate at least some of the deficiencies of the prior art, or to at least provide an alternative. It is to be understood that, if any prior art information is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the information forms part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.